This invention relates to novel and unusual means for suspending sheet-like members such as utilized particularly for sign purposes. Heretofore, there have been various efforts to develop means to swingably support signs of the placard type, but such have consistently proven ineffective in various respects. One such deficiency has been the costly manufacture of the component for securement to the fixed suspending agent. Thus, channel-shaped extrusions have been developed which must be punched or apertured in the web portions for extension therethrough of the legs of specially cast components which carry bearing rod sections. Such cast components require appropriate interfit for assembly and have proven increasingly costly in production. Furthermore, it has been difficult to integrate such components so as to prevent longitudinal shifting of the same with resultant undesired displacement of the supported sign.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sign suspension system which is easily adapted for securement to any selected support member which may be either horizontally or vertically disposed and with the securement thereto effected in any conventional appropriate manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system as described which embodies a paucity of components, all of which may be most economically manufactured and which are resistant to breakdown.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated which presents a smooth bearing so that the suspended sign may swing easily under any wind forces that may be encountered during usage without the likelihood of damage.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated wherein the components are so uniquely inter-related that assemblage may be effected by unskilled individuals so that the various components may be forwarded to a user in a knock-down or unassembled state.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system of the character stated which is extremely reliable and durable in usage; which obviates frequent inspection as is the custom with present constructions and thereby further reduce costs of operation; and which is extremely versatile in usage, being obviously adapted for myriad applications.